Finally Together
by Dumti
Summary: After getting hit by a ball of light, Kagome wakes up 400 years later only to find her adopted son, Shippo attacking humans in rage. She is in Land of the West but it is different. OFFICIALLY ABANDONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

[My first attempted crossover fic. It might be crap. You have been warned.]

* * *

><p><em>Unknown area<em>

The very first thing she was welcomed back to the living was the hammering headache. Her ears were ringing loudly as if a bell chimed very loudly just next to her ears, binding her hearing useless. Her body sore everywhere as if she was beaten every inch of her body and knew it wasn't going to go away despite her special conditions.

"Ugh..." Kagome groaned loudly. She had no idea where she was except for the fact that she was lying in the middle of a forest. She smelled the grass, trees and flowers deeply, recognizing each smell one by one. The smell was similar to the feudal era forests but at the same time, it was different. It wasn't rich as she remembered, there was a tint of iron smell to the ground or she would rather say blood staining on the ground and had detected more than 20 types of plants she had never smelled before. It was completely new to her. She understood the stained blood on the ground but didn't understand the new plants in the forest and why there were no traces of any Youki for at least 250 years. It was impossible. The feudal forest was always full of youkais and lesser demons. There was no day where it would be empty as if the traces were erased and confirming there were no demons lingering around the forest for the last 250 years was unheard of. She knew some area wouldn't have any youkais due to extermination either by demon slayers, priests or mikos but even then, the area would least have a weak Youki left behind that had been stained to the trees and ground. Once it's been stain, it usually stays for at least 100 years.

Ignoring the headaches, she sat up and checked her surroundings just to make sure she wasn't in some kind of dangerous area. That was the last thing she wanted and she defiantly didn't want causing or finding any problems, piling up to her stress at the moment. Kagome stumbled to a tree as she tried to stand up. Her vision was blurring in and out continuously much to her dismay. She looked around and saw her belongings and her weapons; Tenseiga, Tetsusaiga, bow and arrows were lying on the floor untouched. Relieved her weapons were untouched, especially Tenseiga, she walked towards her belongings and brought out 2 aspirin pills and ate them without water. Thanks to her demon abilities, the effects kicked as soon she swallowed them. Feeling the headaches recede and her visions getting better, she grabbed her Tenseiga and placed it next to her hip while the arrows were swung behind her back and held the bow as a crutch. Walking slowly to her small brown side bag, she placed to the opposite side where her sword was hanging.

Kagome knew the area very well despite the changes and instantly noticed she wasn't far off from her home, Sesshomaru's palace. Knowing by instinct as the safest place, Kagome started to walk off where the palace resided in. Her miko and demon senses were too weak to notice a familiar Youki at the area; therefore she had no idea what kind of problem she was walking into.

* * *

><p><em>North Gate of Konoha<em>

"Keep the beast away from Konoha till Yondaime-sama comes!" A shinobi shouted and attacked Kyuubi no Kitsune once more before killed by the Demon fox. Screaming and crying were heard everywhere and dead bodies were littered on the ground, blood seeping out from the bodies and staining the ground red. The fox was only mere miles away from the village gate and no thanks to his size, the civilians saw the fox marching to their home, causing a ruckus. They were screaming they head off, running around the village in panic.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama!" ANBUs shouted as they saw their former leader of the village flung away from his original position from getting hit from one of Kyuubi's tails.

"I'm fine! Squad 1, 4, and 6! Get all civilians evacuated for advanced safety! Rest of you is with me. We will have to delay the demon until Minato comes!" The former Hokage shouted ignoring the deep gash on his back. Surrounding shinobis were deeply concerned deeply of his injuries but knowing the current situation they were dealing with, they had no time to waste. Ignoring the pain, Sarutobi Hiruzen dashed where the fox was. Even with his prime passed a long time ago, he was still strong enough to fight along with others and he would be damned if they tried to stop him from participating the battle. _'Damn... I wish Tsunade and Jiraiya were still here. They would've given us a lot of help.'_ Hiruzen thought and cursed at the bad luck. _'Did Kushina's seal fail? How? Minato was there to prevent the seal breaking and we had 10 of the top ANBUs protecting the area. What went wrong?' _He thought deeply. The plan was flawless. They spend the lat 2 months to come up with the plan and it was discussed by 2 Hokages, 'The Professor' and 'Konoha no Kiiroi Senko' came up with the plan and Minato being a Sealmaster, he learnt everything from his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, her Clan well known for Fuinjutsus. He revised every aspect the seals he could get his hands on and made new ones out from the old one, surpassing his sensei, Jiraiya the Sannin. With his knowledge on Jutsus and Minato's Fuinjutsus, the plan was flawless like a diamond. They had checked the plan in case of a loop at least a dozen of times and was 100% sure that it would succeed. How and what went wrong?

As he was racing with the rest of the ANBUs, his sight caught sight of someone coming out from the forest. He was sure that he evacuated all civilians away from danger and the forest of one of them at the situation they were dealing with. He had Jounins guarding the area for safety and yet they had never reported of a civilian escape to the woods. He stopped and narrowed his eyes to the stranger. ANBUs stood near him, also noticing the stranger. They had never seen her before and her choices of clothes were unheard of to shinobis or civilians. Her clothes were too red and white, not the best choice if you were a shinobi but the style of the clothes were also different from civilians' style of clothes and to theirs. The look was more than enough to hinder their movements and they doubted any civilians would wear such a thing but what had caught his eyes was her aura. Her aura wasn't like any civilians in the village or any shinobis. It was calm and peaceful but at the same time, it was giving off a dangerous feeling and his gut instincts were telling him to run away from her.

"Squad 2 stays with me. Rest of you, go and help others. I will catch up as soon as this is over." He ordered. The ANBUs were hesitant of leaving him behind but as it was his orders, they had no choice but leave him and Squad 2 behind and headed where the fox was causing chaos.

As soon as they were gone, Sarutobi and the ANBU Squad jumped from where they were standing and landed around the stranger, preventing her from escaping from their grips. To their surprise, she didn't flinch back unlike how the civilians react. Instead of flinching like a typical civilian, her hand went to her sword and stared at them in confusion as if she had never seen them before in her life.

"Who are you?" The Hokage asked with his kunai in his hands ready to throw at her. The ANBUs were tensed and followed Sarutobi actions and had their weapons ready.

"W-Where am I? Isn't this Land of the West?" Kagome asked shocked. It was a different place but her gut instincts told her it was the same. The Hokage widened his eyes when he heard it but the ANBUs were confused of this 'Land of the West' and the reaction of their former Fire Shadow.

"How do you know that name? It hasn't been used for at least 400 years. How do you know it stranger?" He narrowed his eyes and held his kunais tighter. There were only few people who actually knew the former name of Land of Fire. Only his teammates and the Fire Daimyo knew it. No one else knew the information due to the fact that it formally belonged to a powerful Lord in the past and there were rumors that could easily cause a war.

"What do you mean the name wasn't used at least 400 years? The name is sacred to me and my family! It is our land and home!" Kagome shouted furiously. After marrying to Sesshomaru, she learnt that the land was passed down for generations for hundreds of years with keeping the name the same.

The Hokage and others were startled by her and didn't understand what she was saying. _'Her family? What is she talking about?' _They thought confused and before they were able to ask another question, they felt Kyuubi's Youki spike dangerously and knew they had to help their comrades fast but they were startled once more when the woman widened their eyes at the same time Kyuubi's Youki spiked and knew she had something to do with the Demon fox. In shinobi life, there were never any coincidences. A second later, they saw a big blue fire emerge where the Kyuubi was and for someone who knew the fox well, she instantly knew it was foxfire.

"No... It can't be... _Shippo? _What the hell is he doing?" Kagome mumbled under her breath but being a trained shinobi to the core, all ANBUs and Hiruzen heard it perfectly. _'Shippo? Who is she talking about?' _The Hokage thought. Without wasting a second, the Hokage was already behind her with his kunai at her neck, just beside her jugular vein.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now. You obviously have a connection with Kyuubi no Kitsune. Explain." The Hokage spoke with an empty and cold voice, cold enough to slither a shiver down the ANBUs' spine. The aftermaths never ended well when he was in that mode.

"He's my son you fool! I don't know why you are calling him 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' but I will mark my word that if any of you have harmed him..." She didn't finish her sentence but she knew that her threats were passed on. The ANBUs and Hiruzen were taken aback at her reaction. She was a hostage to him and yet she had the guts to threaten him and say that the Demon was her son. _'Is she mentally unstable or what? She's a human and that's a demon.'_ The Hokage thought.

"_Who _and _what _are you?" He asked his hostage.

"I am Higurashi Kagome. That is all you need to know. You have 3 seconds to let me go or I will force myself free and go to my son. He is not acting like his usual self and I need to check it before something goes wrong. I can smell blood and death where Shippo is and I have no doubt those are from your people. So release me and let me help you or wait till 3 seconds is over and let your people die." She growled at him and counted mentally. _'1... 2...' _Kagome thought and right before she was saying three in her mind, the shinobi who had her captive as his hostage freed her.

"Good choice. Now follow me and don't get lost. The last thing I want after my headache is chasing and looking for you lots." She said and leapt to the nearest branch before running off where she felt the Youki was coming from. Instantly noticing she was missing and hearing her last words, the ANBUs and the third Fire Shadow began to chase her tail.

* * *

><p><em>Few miles away from Konoha<em>

"**RAWR!**" Kyuubi roared as he killed more and more Konoha shinobis. His mind was awake, but for some reason, he couldn't control his own body and saw his body moving on its own accord.

'**No! Stop! Stop killing them!**' Kyuubi shouted in his mind but the body didn't stop from killing them. He was being controlled by someone and he was the puppet. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He was suppose to protect the land and the people in Konoha. Not kill them. It was his job to protect them from harm and yet there he was killing them brutally and mercilessly. It was like the first time when it had happened. The night he was forced to fight Sango and Miroku's descendants, Senju Hashirama. If it wasn't his foolishness of gifting the Uchiha Clan, this would've never happened in the first place. Being sealed inside Uzumaki Mito for decades and being resealed inside Uzumaki Kushina, Mito's grandniece, he knew that the only time where the seal was at the weakest was when the mother was giving birth. He wanted freedom. After being caged for nearly 50 years, he wanted his senses back. He wanted his freedom to walk freely other than a tiny space in the mindscape but he knew that if was to escape, his host was going to die from his absence. Although being a demon, he had a soft spot for his jailor and thought of leaving all of his 8 tails inside her to keep her alive and escape with only 1 tail but unlike he wanted, his plan didn't go as he expected, turning him once more to a puppet to destroy the very village he swore his life to protect.

shinobis threw Jutsus after Jutsus continuously to keep the Demon fox from ascending further than he already had Kyuubi was only 3 miles the most away from the village gate to destroy to the ground. Dead bodies were littered on the floor and the nearby trees were burning from his poisonous Youki or the Jutsus that had missed him and hit the trees instead or they were completely destroyed to the core, too destroyed to make up the original shape.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama will arrive soon! Keep the demon away till then!" shinobis shouted over the screaming. The body acting on its own accord, it spiked the Youki as high as it can get and gathered it to the lungs before spewing blue fire to the ground, torching everything it touched. Few seconds later, the fox smelled burnt fleshes and metal. Foxfire wasn't the hottest fire among other fire techniques, but with this great amount, it was more than enough to torch the land, burning everything that could be burned. Kyuubi silently shed tears in his mind as he saw them die. He didn't want this. He chose the path as a Destructive Fox only to protect his precious and important people.

"Shippo!" A woman's voice shouted in the far clearing. Kyuubi's mind jerked as he heard the voice first time in centuries and no one had called by that for the last 360 years. He thought they had forgotten his true name, but sadly, the body didn't react to the call and ignored the voice. It kept on killing more and more shinobis with his paws.

Few seconds later a woman, 10 ANBUs and Sandaime Hokage arrived to the field and they flinched at the horrible sight and the stench of the dead and burnt bodies. Over half of all shinobis in the field were either gravely injured or burnt to death from the blue fire. They had really hoped they wouldn't lose so many people today but it seemed the gods weren't with them today.

"Shippo! I demand you to stop this ruckus!" The woman, Kagome shouted at the fox. She was standing next to an ANBU who was tensed with a stranger standing right next to her.

"**Shippo!**" Her voice suddenly went demonic, causing the whole shinobis widen they eyes and immediately turned their heads where the voice was coming from. They saw her Chocolate brown eyes turn red and heard a snap and a clear bracelet fell from her wrist. As soon as the bracelet fell and as soon as it lost its contact with Kagome, her features dramatically changed. Her once wavy hair grew right down to her back with silver strands in it. A purple crescent moon on her forehead and 2 magenta streaks like whiskers showed up to the cheeks giving a feral look but what mostly surprised them the most was the black and silver long fluffy tail coming out from her backbone.

Growling like a furious wild animal, the ANBU flinched ever so slightly and jumped away from her armed with weapons.

"**Answer me Shippo! Don't you dare ignore your own mother!**" Kagome shouted in rage, completely snapping at her adopted son's action towards her. Ignoring others staring at her, she took out an arrow from the arrow holder and placed in her bow. She aimed it just to miss his head, but with her miko's power covering it, she knew he was going to feel the burn on his face. She drew it back an arm length and let go of the arrow, letting it shoot all the way to the fox with a bright pink glow on the arrow. As soon as it passed the fox's head by an inch, the fox suddenly yelped in pain and backed off glaring at the woman who dared to attack him.

The Hokage and other shinobis were utterly shocked seeing how this woman managed to injure the fox in her first go when others had tried to do for the last 2 hours.

"**That finally got your attention? It seems my absence caused you to return to a foolish kit. As your mother, turn back to your human form at this instant!**" Kagome shouted but Kyuubi just growled back at her.

"**Do not growl at me young man! I don't care if you are a 300 ft tall fox! You are my kit, my fox! Return into your human form at this instant, or I shall show why I am feared among all demons and youkais!**" She threatened the fox but the threatening a controlled fox was futile. As how much Kyuubi tried to control his own body, nothing seemed to work as he wanted to say so much to his mother who went missing for the last 400 years. It pained him to watch his mother caged inside his own body, Kyuubi cried desperately wanting to be in his mother's hands.

Kagome was more than furious when Shippo refused to listen to her. Seeing she had to use her last option, he began to leak Youki to transform but suddenly stopped when she saw him cry. It didn't fit. He was killing them and yet he was crying as if he was forced to... Kagome's eyes widened when she finally figured it out. Her son was in control by something or someone forcing him to do all of this destruction.

"**You got to have to be joking with me...**" She groaned slightly, getting a confused looks from others.

"What do you mean?" Sandaime Hokage asked the woman.

"**I was so stupid that I didn't notice that my son was in control by this idiot forcing him to do all of this destruction! I'm so stupid! How come I didn't notice this at the first place?**" Kagome ranted loudly and walked towards Kyuubi ignoring others shouts to stop her but even before she was near Kyuubi, in thin air, a swirl appeared right in front of her, revealing to be an unknown masked man blocking her way but that wasn't going to stop her from reaching her son.

"**Move.**" She growled but the man didn't move.

"So you are the one who injured my pet fox. You are very interesting for a human but seeing her features, you are not a human." The person spoke looking straight into Kagome's eyes, not noticing the mistake in his sentence. He was a very curious man and if he deemed something was worth his time, he would get it no matter how long or hard it was.

"**_Your pet_? You dare say Shippo is _your pet_? You insolent human! How dare you say my son is your pet?**" Kagome shouted in rage and tried to slap but to her surprise, her hand just ran through him as if he wasn't solid. Shocked, she jumped back away from the stranger and got her claws glow sickly green like poison. The shinobis were shocked at the masked man's ability and also Kagome's glowing hand.

"**Who are you... no _what _are you? No human would be able to do that unless you are a hanyou or a demon of the Shadow Demon race but your scent carries human meaning you were born as a hanyou or you made a pact with those demons.**" Kagome growled glaring daggers to the man in front of her. Thanks to the orange swirl mask he was wearing, nobody saw his shock face at her information.

"Oh? You heard of them? I never knew there were people who knew other demon species except for the Bijus. If you wanted to meet them, well you are a bit too late. They are all dead, or I rather say they were killed by me because they too boring to play but in the other hand, you are a very interesting. Well, why don't you tell me your name and I will tell you mine." The masked man said in humor but to Kagome, she took it as an insult.

"**Do not place me lower than you flesh bag. I am the one of the strongest demon among all Demon species. You dare to talk to me as if you know me. Fine. You want to know me, then I shall tell you. We rule the land at day and rule the underworld at night. We are the ladies and lords of Land of the West. We disguise in light and show our true forms in dark. We are the greatest Demons of all demons and _I_ am the lady of the West. I am an ally and an enemy to my family. I am death to all my preys.**" She said in a riddle and from that, the masked man suddenly flinched and took back some steps in fear. It couldn't be them. It was impossible. He heard the riddle before. He heard from an elder Demon singing when he was bored. He asked what the riddle was about, the demon replied that the lady of the West had made it but went missing for the last 350 years. _'No... It can't be her. It's been decades since I heard that riddle and I was sure that they were the only ones who knew of the riddle and no one else... Why. Why must she come back now after all those years?' _He thought.

"You... You can't be. You and your kinds disappeared to the darkness more than 400 years ago when she disappeared from the land of the livings! ...No, you can't be her! You can't be her!" He shouted with a tint of fear in his voice.

"**You finally figured it out? For a mere human like you to know my and my kin, you must have great knowledge about demons and know how to deal with them, especially Demon foxes seeing how you are handling the last Demon fox so easily. But if you know my kin so well, you should know that we, especially the females are very over-protective over their kits and the very Kitsune you are forcing to cause destruction is my son. My _only _son, so you better set him free before I send you to hell alive for 1000 years.**" She growled and unsheathed her sword which was pulsing every few seconds.

In the background, the shinobis had no clue what they were talking about. Hiruzen had understood only half of the story but it wasn't enough to understand what they were talking about. Only after few minutes the masked man had appeared, a three-pronged kunai was struck next to Sandaime Hokage and with a yellow flash, Minato, Kushina and their newborn son, Naruto were there. He was too tired from a recent fight and using constant Hiraishin in the fight took a lot of out of him. Carrying 2 other people to arrive at the scene made it worse.

"Minato! You are safe!" Sandaime shouted in relief.

"We're okay Sarutobi-sama, but... I regretfully inform you that you wife... she died along with others from an unknown masked man. I'm sorry Sarutobi-sama." Minato hung his head down in regret and sorrow for the former Hokage's loss. Sandaime was frozen from the news of hearing his wife's death. _'No... She couldn't have died. She's my only happiness. Asuma isn't here in Konoha but in Fire Country protecting Fire Damiyo and my other son hates me... Why Biwako... Why did you have to leave me?' _Sandaime cried at his loss. He was too shock to slump down to the floor and cry his eyes out. He just stood like a stone statue with tears flowing from his eyes, never bothering to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry for your loss Sarutobi-sama." Minato barely whispered and held his wife tighter. Being a Seal master, he knew that his wife Kushina couldn't survive without Kyuubi in her. Thanks to her Uzumaki long life, she was still alive, but he knew she was slowly dying, her organs shutting down one by down and so were her Chakra pathways.

"No, I must not grieve for her right now. We have a fight to win and I will mourn for her after this is over." Sandaime said in his strong voice and wiped his tears away, showing a brighter Will of Fire in his eyes. Just then, Minato noticed the same masked man who killed everyone and forced out Kyuubi from his wife was standing there, shaking in fear, and looking at a very unusual woman.

"**You foolish human, just because you made a pact with the demons doesn't mean you are one of us. We have ranks and noble Demon families in Demon species. I am one of the noble Demon family and you are only a pitiful hanyou, pact with a lesser demon who lusts only for power.**" Kagome spat at him in disgust.

"**Now tell me, who are you? I told you who I am and just like you have said, if I tell you who I am, you will tell you who are. We Demons can detect lies and if you are an honorable Demon, you wouldn't dare to break the very promise you have made to another demon, especially to a noble demon. Now speak up, hanyou. Who are you?**" Kagome demanded but the masked man didn't reveal himself but jumped back and landed on Kyuubi's head.

"I will not tell you! The promise if off! You will die here today! Kyuubi, kill her!" The masked man shouted and forced the fox to kill his own mother, making Kagome's rage reach sky peak.

"**You still dare to order my son to do your pitiful doings? I thought I made it clear that we female demons are very protective over our kits and I guarantee your death if you keep this up. Only a fool would dare to continue this. I will ask you only once more. _Release _my son at this instant or you will see my wrath.**" She growled dangerously and took a step forward with her silver Youki visible around her, killing everything it touched. The masked man only cursed his luck and had immediately abandoned Kyuubi from his control and disappeared to thin air, much to displeasure of Sarutobi and Kagome.

As soon as the masked man was gone, Kyuubi was suddenly covered in his red Youki before re-appearing as a 9 year old boy, his red hair coming to his shoulders, wearing a formal kimono of red with orange flames and nine red tails swishing behind him. They were oblivious of his sudden transformation.

"Oka-san!" The boy shouted in happiness launched himself to Kagome and hugged her who equally hugged him back.

"Shippo, I missed you so much." Her voice no longer demonic, she hugged him back and whispered soothing words to his ear. He cried on her shoulder and gripped he clothes, as if he was never going to let her go. Looking at the burn on his cheek, Kagome covered her hand with her miko power and placed it on the wound, healing it in matter of seconds.

"O-Oka-san... I missed you so much. You suddenly disappeared without a trace for more than 400 years... I thought you were killed. I was so scared." He hiccupped and continued to cry on her shoulder. Kagome just rubbed his back like a motherly way and continued to whisper soothing words to him. In the background, all shinobis were shocked at Kyuubi's human form. Being a 463 year old Demon, they expected him to be at least 30 years looking man, not a child who's younger than 12.

"I-I was so scared Oka-san... M-My body started to move on its own and then I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was inside a cage unable to go out. I was stuck for nearly 50 years and I was caged into another cage for more than a decade. I was scared that I would never be free again and see you forever. My power began to disappear and I was scared that I would disappear forever." Shippo cried. Minato, Kushina and Sarutobi understood what he was saying and were deeply sorry for the fox boy. If they knew that Kyuubi was only a child, they wouldn't do such thing in the first place.

"Shh baby... It's okay. You're free and I'm here. You aren't going to be caged anymore my dear son. I will always be with you." Kagome said hugging the scared child. Soon, he tired himself and fell asleep from crying and stress, giving a very quiet silence until Kushina began to cough up blood. Fearing the most, Minato was instantly at her side, his hands glowing in green doing some basic healings but it didn't stop the process. Kagome looked at the red fiery woman and slightly narrowed her eyes from what she was feeling. She walked towards her, ignoring the threatening glares and killing intents from other shinobis and crouched down to her level.

"How long?" She asked to woman. Kushina knew what she was talking about and so did her husband and Sarutobi, but other shinobis had no idea what they were talking about.

"Ever since I was *cough* eight. I was the only Uzumaki who had the same power as Mito-sama..." Kushina weakly replied, thinking why she was saying this to a stranger.

"That long... No wonder your body can't cope without him. Lie down. I will try to heal as much as I can, but I cannot guarantee it will succeed." Kagome said and Kushina nodded, being too weak to argue. Looking at her husband, Minato helped her lie down to the floor though with slight worry on his face. He heard her she was a demon and more or less, mother of Kyuubi no Kitsune. His shinobi instincts told him to get his wife away from her, but he didn't and helped his wife to lie down to the floor. If she trusted her, then he could trust her. Kushina had a strange power to know who to trust and not to trust. As Kushina lied on the floor, Kagome left Shippo in Minato's care, much to his surprise. He was shocked when she asked him to look after her only son but not complaining, he took Shippo from her care.

"I will trust my son in your hands since you trust your own wife in my hands." Kagome said and Minato dumbly nodded back.

"Child, show me the seal." She asked calmly and just like she asked for, Kushina lifted her shirt showing her tattooed up stomach. Seeing this, the rest of all shinobis knew who Kushina was. She was Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. Their first instincts told them was to run away from her but knowing that she no longer carried Kyuubi, they thought it was safe to be with her and all shinobis knew Kushina was a warm and kind woman. She would never do such things to hurt them. Kagome placed her hands on Kushina's seal and then her hands began to glow pink to their surprise. It wasn't Chakra or Demon Youki. It was similar to Chakra but it was more warm and soothing.

"W-Who are you?" Kushina asked the woman who was currently healing her. She felt her body healing. Her organs no longer failing nor was her Chakra pathways blocked up.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome and I'm a miko. A priestess or you would rather say a demon priestess. Right now, I'm giving you my miko powers to fill up the gap my son had left behind. I noticed that your power is similar to mine but is more of a watered down version. You have the power to tame the demons but it is not strong enough to kill them. Yours is unique from others. Very unique. It's not a common thing to be born with miko powers from a normal family. As for I, my family's ancestors were mikos and priests. I got the thickest blood giving me the strongest miko powers in generations." Kagome explained as she continued to heal the woman's injuries. On the background, Minato and others listened to her conversation very interested by the information. It was very rare to see miko these days. In fact, they thought mikos and priests no longer existed anymore till Kagome appeared. But before one of them were able to ask her a question, Kagome suddenly frowned. It wasn't a good sign.

"Is there something wrong? Is she going to be okay?" Minato asked in hope of his wife to live.

"Shut up for a minute." Kagome snapped and continued to narrow her eyes at Kushina who was trying not to fidget under her glares.

"Explain to me how the seal works." Kagome said and being a Seal master, Kushina ranted immediately.

"The seal keeps the Kyuubi in control and prevent him from escaping. The 5 lines on the right top side is a very advanced barrier seal that is connected to me special Chakra which would act like a cage to Kyuubi. The 3 swirls under it neutralize Kyuubi's Youki, so it wouldn't poison my body. The whole diagram is a mixture of barrier, neutralization, absorbing, control and power. I was able to use his power without getting poisoned for couple hours before it starts to harm my body because it's too stressful for humans. The control monitors Kyuubi and my emotions to keep it in check so I won't go berserk. It also helps me to tame his Chakra and Youki for the same reasons. But the main job of this seal is... well, it neutralizes Kyuubi himself and gets absorbed to me." Kagome eyes widened at the fact. "But because of interference and being forced out from me, the process didn't go that far and I only managed to absorb 2 tails worth of Chakra only. To absorb Kyuubi I would have to absorb all of his tails first then the process would start to absorb Kyuubi himself." Kushina hastily explained and by the new information, the demon miko was relieved.

"Because you absorbed two tails worth of my son's power, you are mostly the same as a Hanyou, but only in power. You are still human so don't misunderstand the fact and think you are a half demon. You are only a human with Hanyou worth of powers stored in you. If the information about the seal is accurate, your body will constantly need Youki to survive. Your body adapted to live with Youki inside and now it is normal for your body to have Youki. If you don't it will act as a poison and will kill you slowly and painfully." Kagome explained. Kushina and Minato paled at the information. He didn't want her to leave him all alone with their only son and she didn't want to die and leave her new family behind.

"I-Is there anything you can do?" Kushina asked in hope to Kagome as she continued to heal her.

"There is but it also comes with a risk. Do you want to hear it?" She asked and the red head just nodded back.

"Your body needs Youki to survive as I have mentioned before. It can by any type of Youki but it will be the best if Shippo gave his since it will be a perfect match. That is good for you but bad for him. Since the seal was only accustomed for all nine tails of power, meaning by the time he finished, he would be a one tailed kit just like how I've found him in the first place well... more than 400 years now in this timeline and I doubt Shippo will want that, so it gives you another choice. Instead of my son giving up his Youki, I will replace his with mine." She said and the shinobis all widened their eyes.

"But how about your power? Wouldn't it decrease?" Kushina asked but Kagome just laughed.

"Child," It sounded so funny to shinobis hearing a girl who looked in her early 20's calling a woman who was older than her a child. "I am a demon. Specifically, Inu Daiyoukai. The Great Dog Demon. We are one of the strongest Demon race among all Demons. While I am in the Noble Class, Kyuubi is only in the High Class. His nine tails would be only a quarter of my power. I am stronger than him, meaning my Youki will be more corrosive and toxic. That is where the problem kicks in. Your watered down miko powers can only tame a High Class demons but if you try it against a Noble Class like me, you will die before your miko powers neutralizes my Youki. I can give you all the Youki you need but your body is the only problem that worries me." She said and frowned.

"The absence of Shippo's Youki in your body won't kill you right away. Like I said before, it will kill you slowly, meaning we still have time. Your body is too stressed at the moment to recieve my Youki and it will cause immidiate death if I transfer my Youki to you. At this stage, you have about 2 months before you feel dizzy and pain. My miko powers will do the act instead for 2 months and from then, I will have to transfer before you die. We have enough time, so do not worry." Kagome smiled at her and lifted her hands away, allowing Kushina to sit. Minato was instantly at her side and helped her to sit up.

"I will treat you with my miko for 2 weeks until your body is strong enough to handle my Youki. Till then, you will have to rest as much as you can and give your body to rest. From the force extraction, your pathways are damaged considerably and gave too much stress to your body. In fact, I am still surprised how you are with us, living. You must have a gift. A very unique gift along with your miko powers." The miko said and took Shippo from Minato's care who took Naruto from Sandaime's care as soon as his hands were free.

"Ano... miko-san, I'm not trying to be rude, but where will you stay and how will you hide away your looks?" Kushina asked still slightly wary of the woman who completely understood her reasons.

"From what my son had stated, if seems I was missing in for at least 400 years, so I doubt my palace would still be standing, because if it was, my husband would've been the first one to greet me. It used to stand only few miles from here but I can't feel his presence meaning he is no longer here. I can live in the forest with my son. We are demons. If we can't survive in the wild, how will we live for centuries?" Kagome smiled at her and took out a 2 similar bracelets from the bag she had it on before it had snapped. She slipped it inside her left wrist and did the same for her sleeping son. As soon as they wore the bracelet, their features changed. Kagome's hair became shorter and there were no silver streaks. Her hands were no longer claws, her facial marks also had disappeared and finally, her fluffy big tails was also gone. Shippo's all nine tails disappeared, his hands were like a child's hand and none of his ears were pointed like an elf. His hair stayed red like Kushina although his hair was slightly darker than hers.

"Then why don't you stay with us since you have no where to go?" Minato asked as he helped his wife to stand. All the shinobis stared at him with their wide eyes thinking, _'Did he finally snap?'._"

"I don't think that is a good idea. I mean, we are demons. We... well; we don't do well with humans. I don't mean it as an insult but humans like you always have detested and feared us because we were too strong. I mean I was also a human once so I'm not saying you are weak, but we learnt to never cross roads with humans because they have their unique way to twist the truth and always blame us. And I also doubt your people would be happy if they find out the very demon who killed your people was living with them, breathing same air." Kagome said, kindly rejecting the offer.

"Then how will you heal my wife like you have said before? You weren't thinking of coming in and out just to heal were you? I don't know if you already have figured it out, but we are not civilians but shinobis. We know better than to judge a book just by its cover." Minato said and Kagome nodded absently.

"I noticed how you and others have more strength and power than normal people but I didn't know you were shinobis. But if you insist, I will be honored to live in your village. I swear on my name and my Demon race that we will not attack your village and people unless they attack us first. We, noble Demons never break our promise." Kagome said and bowed 90 degrees to Minato who suddenly looked embarrassed at her actions. His cheeks turned slightly pink and his wife who noticed the blush, she pinched his cheek laughing at her husband's reaction. Following her, Sandaime and some shinobis laughed at their leader, making him flush more. The ANBUs chuckled but didn't laugh along with others.

"But how will we transport all of the injured shinobis? Right now, there are approximately 200 injured and 400 dead. There are less than handfuls that are still able to move Minato." Sarutobi said and Minato thought of trying to come up with the best idea.

"I'll help you transport them." Kagome volunteered and they stared back at her.

"Kagome-san, we know you are a demon and a miko, but not as an insult, how can you help us?" Sarutobi asked and Kagome just grinned.

"All Demons from high Class have demon forms, like my son Shippo. His demon form is 300 ft tall nine tailed fox. I'm not really too keened to show my demon form to others, but on behalf of my son's destructions even he was forced to do, I will help you. But I will warn you that I will have to release a considerate amount of Youki to do this and my form is bigger than Shippo's form. So I will have to change my form away from here but as soon as I transform, you will be able to see me." Kagome explained. The shinobis slightly paled at hearing her transform into her demon form but remembering her promise, they calmed down and Minato nodded in acceptance. This time, she gave sleeping Shippo to Sandaime and she jumped to the trees in ease and left. As soon as she was gone, the shinobis in the area released their held breath. She may be a kind demon, but they say looks can be deceiving.

"Do you trust her Minato?" Sarutobi asked as soon as they were off from her hearing range.

"I don't fully trust her yet, but I can tell she means no harm and truly wants to help us. When she was healing Kushina-chan, she had no malice of trying to kill us but only wanting to help her. If she wanted to kill us, she already would've done it by now." Minato said and stared at the sleeping boy in Sandaime's arms. With no demon features on him, he was a really cute boy, with innocence waving around him.

"It's hard to believe isn't it?" Sandaime smiled at the red head boy who snuggled into his chest causing to laugh at little. It was really hard to believe that the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune was sleeping like a rock so peacefully.

"If we had known that Kyuubi was just a child, we would've treated him better. If we knew he was innocent..." Minato smiled sadly at Shippo. For more than 50 years, he was locked inside a small cage not knowing the reason why he was there in the first place. He may be over 400 year's old demon, but in demon's age, he was only a child. A nine year old child.

"He must've been lonely for a long time... Losing his mother for over 400 years and living trapped inside a cage, knowing nothing. He lived a hard life." Minato murmured as he stroked Shippo's soft hair causing the boy to purr making Minato and Hiruzen stare at the boy. They never knew a fox could purr like a cat. All shinobis and kunoichis were too distracted to sleeping Shippo that they never noticed Kagome's Youki rising rapidly every second. By the time they felt her Youki, it already reached its peak. All shinobis and kunoichis flinched when they felt the Youki. It wasn't dark as Kyuubi's but they felt the power resided inside the Youki was more than 5 times stronger than Kyuubi. Urging fighting against their war instincts, they stood where they were and waited for Kagome to finish her transformation.

The Youki stood its sky peaked for several minutes, although it felt like hours to humans, Kagome finally transformed to her demon form. They had instantly recognized her as she was no longer was small like others but as a 500 ft tall black and white demon dog with a silver crescent moon on her forehead. Her form was a lot bigger than Shippo in his demon form and looked a lot scarier looking than him. Her large Canines were big as Minato and her glaze at them felt like she was seeing through their soul.

"**This is my demon form. As you can see, I am bigger than Shippo in his demon form. Do not fear me. I may look different; I am still the same person.**" The black dog spoke and walked towards them, shaking the ground as she took each step forward. Trusting her and her word, Minato and others tried their best not to be intimidated by her aura and looks. It was only few seconds later, she was standing in front them looking down at them. Seeing her so close in her other form, they felt so small compared to her. Saying no word, Kagome slowly lowered herself trying not to scare them. As soon as she was at the floor, Minato ordered all shinobis and kunoichis who were still able to move all injured comrades to her back. Minato, being the leader, he first went up her back showing others she truly meant no harm and were their ally, he softly placed his wife and son on her back, who stood still like a rock, trying to help them as much as possible. Seeing their leader's courage, others began to follow his example and began placing the injured shinobis on the demon's back.

Soon all injured shinobis were on Kagome's back, she slowly stood up, trying not to make a lot of movements for the sake of the injured ones. She looked down and saw the young blonde man and the old shinobi going through of different seals. When they finished, Kagome felt an unknown power gather in their body.

"**Futon: Daitoppa!**" Minato shouted and breathed out a gust of wind.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" Hiruzen shouted and breathed out a huge fire ball.

The fire engulfed the wind causing to grow bigger and hotter. It hit where the dead bodies were and boom! It began to burn crisp everything it touched. Soon the dead bodies were no more but pile of ashes on a dead burnt land. The nearby trees were no longer shining with green leaves but black and dead. They couldn't bring the dead with them, being they were too much bodies but burn their corpses and let them rest theirs souls and lead them to the next life. Kagome, familiar with the sight, she honored and waited for the fire to die out. The shinobis and kunoichis who were on her back, they saw their comrades burn in the fire and prayed for their safe journey to the next life.

No one moved or said during the moment the fire burnt everything. Minato and Hiruzen were still at the ground watching their friends and comrades' dead bodies burn under their techniques. As the former and current leader, the only thing they could do was this and nothing more. Soon they joined others and Minato nodded to the black demon dog who understood his body language. As soon as they settled on her back, she began to walk towards Konoha with steady and yet soft steps trying her best to be smooth and soft for the injured shinobis, and they founded it grateful to her. Despite the fact that she was a demon, a stronger and dangerous demon than Kyuubi no Kitsune, they all felt a new experience to ride on top of a demon's back, no other less Kyuubi's mother. Thanks to her size, the 20 minutes running was reduced to 10 minutes. With only short comfort on her fur, they already saw their home and were happy to see it unharmed.

* * *

><p>Minato was worried of thinking how his shinobis and civilians would react to Kagome, therefore before things went out of hand, he stood up and left his wife and his son and walked towards Kagome.<p>

"Ano... Kagome-san-" Minato began nervously.

"**You're worried of how your people might react to my form?**" She asked interrupting him and Minato nodded although he doubted she saw his nod but didn't comment.

She sighed.

"**I know you're worried for your people thinking they would attack me because of my demon form. They would think another demon attacked their home and killed everyone who was sent. I understand worry...**"

"Minato. Call me Minato." He replied hastily slightly embarrassed he never introduced himself to her when she introduced herself to him and others.

"**I understand worry Minato-san. That is good. You are scared for your people on behalf of their sake like a true leader. You may never have told me, but I saw how others treated you and your family like a royal family. The old man was treated the same but he is too old to lead a village meaning you are the leader. I had the same problem like your worry when I was once human.**" Kagome said and suddenly Minato was interested. She introduced herself to them as a demon but he had heard her say she was a human before. He was too interested of how a human became a demon, a Noble Class demon.

"**I have mentioned how I was a human before.**" Minato nodded once more. "**It may have been a little over 3 decades ever since I've become an Inu Daiyoukai, but that doesn't mean I forgot my life as a human. I never had forgotten everything of my childhood and my human family. I know how your people would react because I was the same when I saw a Youkai, or I rather say my husband for the first time in my life, I felt scared and feared his presence. Before I met him, I traveled with my friends. Sango the Demon Slayer, Miroku the monk, Inuyasha, my first lover and my deceased half-brother in law, my adopted son Shippo, and Sango's partner Kirara, the two-tailed demon cat. Traveling with for months, my battle instincts took over me and so I attacked him mindlessly not even asking for his presence. My human instincts to survive overcame me when I felt more powerful being within my presence. Of course, I lost but for some reason he didn't kill me. I didn't know why but when I asked after the useless fight, do you know what he told me?**" Kagome asked and bitterly laughed.

"**He wanted me to heal his ward. A human girl. Her name was Rin. Her parents were killed by wolf demons, leaving her as an orphan at a very young age.**" Minato suddenly felt sad when he heard the same name of his student. Inuzuka Rin. She was killed by Iwa only 2 years after Obito's death.

"**I was first surprised when I heard he had a human ward under his care but, I still followed him and cured the child with my miko powers. She was a very sweet child. Always smiling and trying to make him happy even he was acting very distant to her. She would always bring wild flowers from the forest to make him happy. She gave him flowers everyday but everyday he ignored the flowers. He acted he never cared for her but when I while I was treating her; we were attacked by some lower youkais. When they saw Rin, they threatened of killing her slowly and painfully, he became furious at the comments. He became so mad that he killed them in cold blood with no second thoughts of sparing them for a second chance. From then, I saw that he truly cared for her but just didn't know how to express the feelings to her. Despite from his cold looks that he always gives to others, he's a very sweet and a kind man. He didn't say anything to me for attacking him without a reason or overpowered me with his power. He dodged and attacked me fair and square. If I had asked him before I attacked him thanks to my fear and human instincts it never would've happened. Now thinking of it, I feel so foolish and embarrassed at my actions. My judgments were clouded to my fear that I nearly killed him numerous times but he never tried to kill despite my actions towards him.**" Kagome finished with a warm smile on her face thinking of her friends and her husband. They were her best memories and experience she could ask for.

"**I won't hurt them when they attack me due to their fear Minato-san. I understand the situation too well for my own good but I will warn you that everything has a limit.**" Kagome added and Minato nodded once more taking her warning to his heart.

"My village consists of lots of shinobis and kunoichis Kagome-san. They won't hesitate for spilt second if they are under attack. With your current form, it can cause a big misunderstanding. So... I'm wondering... if I can-"

"**You wish to sit on my head until you arrive to your village, so you can explain the situation at fast hand before it causes trouble?**" Kagome interrupted once more and Minato rubbed back of his head sheepishly at the request and how she read him so easily. His cheeks were slightly flushed at the sight of thinking how childish it was asking to sit on her head.

"Yes... I won't if you don't like me to." He quickly added his hands waving around him which the shinobis found it amusing to see their great leader so flushed like a little child.

"**If you wish to, you can sit on my head with my consent.**" She allowed him warmth in her voice despite how it sounded so demonic. To say, Minato was glad. For one, he could sit on a demon's head and also it would make his trouble so much easier.

"Thank you Kagome-san." Minato grinned and settled himself on her head, playing with her black fur seeing he had nothing to do.

"**You're welcome Minato-san.**" She politely replied and continued marching towards the village. Soon with her enhanced sights, Kagome saw the gates up ahead.

"**I see the gates everyone. Because of my huge form, I have no doubt they already noticed me and are running amok in the village preparing to attack me. Minato-san, be ready to jump in before one your people hurt themselves.**" Kagome said and looked up to Minato who just gave his grin.

"Don't worry Kagome-san." He said shifted his weights a little. She placed her trust on him and he will trust her back.

5 minutes later, they were less than 500 meters away from the gates. Kagome and Minato saw the troops standing on the gates and in front of gates armed with weapons and battle looks on their face.

When they were 300 meters away, Minato threw his Hiraishin kunai to the gates, hitting the ground only few meters away where the frontline shinobis stood.

They were astonished at his arrival and also wondered where he came from.

"Lower your weapons. She's with us!" Minato shouted as he felt the ground on his feet, causing the shinobis wonder in confusion.

"The black demon dog is our ally. Lower your weapons!" Minato shouted once more this time in a louder voice. They eyed him for a split second thinking if he was an imposter but thinking back when he used his signature techniques, they confirmed he was real and lowered their weapons, but their bodies were still tense.

"Inu" Minato called and an ANBU with dog mask jumped down from the gate and kneeled in front of Minato.

"Hokage-sama" He reported back with his face down to the ground.

"Call all troops back to the village. She is our ally. On her back, there are about 200 injured shinobis. I want you to go and inform the hospital at this instant and call all available medics to the gate. We have no time to waste." Minato ordered and nodding once, the ANBU disappeared complying to the given orders.

It felt like seconds when she arrived to the gates and felt like hours when she was with them. They had already felt malice Youki from Kyuubi, therefore they expected her Youki to be the same, but it was different. Instead of feeling hate and rage, they felt warmth and kindness in her Youki but also felt the raw power radiating under the two feelings. Looking at her much closely, some gulped audibly at her huge form but couldn't find it weird for a demon being so gentle towards them. When she arrived at the gates, she slowly lowered herself to the ground to make sure the injured shinobis on her back suffered the least amount of pain and trying not to scare the crap out of the shinobis on the ground. When she fully lowered herself to the ground, Minato went back up again and came down again, this time carrying his wife in a bridal style. Kushina held baby Naruto in her grips firm, as if she didn't wanted to lose him. Then Sandaime came down with an unknown red head body sleeping in his arms. From then, the shinobis began moving the injured shinobis to the ground to the hard floor, only waiting for the medics to arrive and transport them back to the hospital.

The shinobis and kunoichis who were shocked seeing a humongous demon dog in their presence but they snapped out from their shocked mind when they saw their blonde leader walk towards the black dog and climb to its back and come down with Konoha's number one prankster queen in his arms who was carrying a blonde baby who had an identical hair as their leader for some unknown reason. Then as soon as he came down from the demon's back, Sandaime landed in next to Minato, holding to a sleeping red head boy. _'Who is he? Why is Sandaime Hokage-sama carrying the boy? Does he know the boy?'_ The questions popped to their heads but didn't question him seeing they had more critical matters to handle. Soon they saw their comrades coming down one by one with injured comrades in their arms. _'So it was true she's our ally...'_

It wasn't long to wait for all Konoha medics running towards the gate. They had all flinched back seeing Kagome in her demon form, so Minato and had to explain again how she was their ally. When they saw injured shinobis were coming down from her back, they were immediately convinced she was their ally. They went to the injured shinobis and gave them enough healing, so they could be transported back to the hospital for proper treatments.

When everyone was now on the ground, Kagome changed back to her human form, but she also gave a fright when they saw her silver Youki swirl around her demon form. Once again, the troops went to their battle mode and when they were about to attack her, Minato stepped in and stopped them.

"Do not attack her at any cost! She is our ally and she gave me her word not to hurt anyone unless she was to be attacked first! Lower your weapons!" Minato shouted at them at slight annoyance that they didn't have enough trust in him or believed him at she was their ally. The shinobis frowned how their leader had so much trust in _her_, but didn't complain anything and lowered their weapons. When they lowered their weapons, they saw the Youki disappeared leaving a woman in her early 20's than a huge black demon dog. _'What the hell...' _They didn't know what to think seeing a frail woman in place of the demon.

"Ah... That was to be expected Minato-san. Don't be too angry at them." She said and smiled at the groups who were about to attack her. Waving slightly at them, she went where Sandaime was who was smiling at her. As if he knew what she wanted, he handed her the sleeping boy to her who smiled back and gave a slight bow to the former Hokage.

"Thank you for take caring of my son." She said to the old man who just smiled back at her. The whole shinobis and few civilians who had the guts to see the situation were dumbstruck of what they were hearing. _'Her son? Why was Sandaime holding onto her son? Is he also a demon?'_ Millions of questions rushed into their heads wanting answers but didn't say anything.

"He's a sweet boy Kagome-san. You have a good son and you're a good mother. I have two sons, but I'm not a good parent like you." Sandaime gave a bitter laugh which pained Kagome to see a good hearted man like him so sad.

"How about your wife?" She asked him, not knowing that recent news of her death. At hearing of his wife, Sandaime showed sadness and pain in his face and Kagome then knew she was gone.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know..." She said with her head down and cursed to herself about her damn curiosity.

"No. It's not your fault. You didn't know. In fact, she just passed away only few hours ago. My sons will hate me more than ever now." He said not knowing why he was telling all the details to her. _'Only few hours ago? We might just make it then...'_ She thought and suddenly felt Tenseiga pulse loudly. She looked at her sword and smiled. _'So you want to revive her?'_

"Ano..." _'Dammit! I don't know his name.'_

"Hiruzen. I'm no longer the leader of the village." He replied as if he read her mind.

"Hiruzen-san, did you love your wife?" She asked and Hiruzen then looked insulted at her.

"Of course I loved her! She was my wife!" He raised his voice dangerously at her but she didn't flinch. The nearby shinobis narrowed her eyes at her seeing she angered their former leader.

"Then do you want to see her again?" She asked bluntly catching him of the balance.

"W-What are you talking about? You can't bring back the dead! It's against the rule of nature and forbidden to do so." He growled at her. He knew of the forbidden technique to bring back to dead, but in cost of someone's life and the dead souls were to be in controlled by the host like puppets.

"It is against the rule of nature but you forgot who I am. We Inu Daiyokais rule the underworld like how we rule the Land of the West. That is why we are so feared. We can give and take life with a snap of our finger." She replied calmly and Sandaime's eyes widened at the information. At the information from what they had just heard, they stared at her with her with their wide eyes thinking, _'How can she control life and death? Is she a kami?' _

"But then, we can bring back the dead only once per person and your wife can be returned from the dead within 5 hours after her death." She inserted the extra information and now he looked hopeful of seeing his wife again. Hiruzen then looked at Minato who nodded back at him allowing to be dismissed. Giving a thankful look to the blond Hokage, he jumped up to the trees and Kagome again gave his son to Kushina and also leapt to the trees to follow him.

"Hokage-sama, it is not like I don't trust your words, but is it safe to leave Sandaime with her with no ANBU guards?" A shinobi asked warily knowing the risk he was taking.

"It's fine. She's trustworthy. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be standing here with others. She was the one who stopped Kyuubi at his rampage and saved more than 200 lives and mine." He replied looking where they were headed to. The area was hidden away from others and only the Hokages knew of the area. He wouldn't be surprised of no one knew the area.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha**

Here's another new chapter. I'm sorry I took so long to update it and is shorter than usual. The next chapter will take another few weeks but I promise that it will be a lot longer than this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The <em>_Hokage__Tower_

In the Hokage's Office, all commanders of every unit, ranks and powerful people were gathered in the office. It's been only three days since of the Biju's attack and they had no doubt other villages were already heard of the attack and had to be prepared for the worst if there were to be attacked by at least one village by taking advantage of their loss.

Minato was sitting behind his red oak desk, no sight of any paperwork which was ready to be signed. The once goofy leader others knew was now replaced by a fierce and cold shinobi, ready to kill in cold blood of the mastermind who dared to attack his village. Personally not aware to others, Minato was going to enjoy killing the very person for nearly killing his wife. Extracting the demon so roughly would've killed the holder on the spot but thanks to Uzumaki long life, she survived. _'He dared to threaten Naruto's life to get near Kushina! Once I get my hands on him, he will suffer. No one messes with my family and live.'_ Minato growled angrily just thinking back the events of 2 day prior. That masked man was going to pay dearly for killing Biwako-sama, Sandaime's wife and his shinobis. If it wasn't for Kagome, Biwako would've stayed dead along with others who were protecting his wife.

"Hokage-sama, we are at your command." ANBU commander kneeled down to one knee, his face down to his superior. Since the ANBU commander was only outranked by the Hokage in rank, others followed the ANBU and kneeled to the Hokage repeating the commander's words. "Rise" One word and every one rose, with their face hardened just like how they were trained since at young age.

"I'm sure all of you know, with the destruction of Kyuubi we lost nearly half of our Shinobi population putting us in a tight spot. If it wasn't Kagome-san, the village would've suffered more than what we are suffering right now and I wouldn't be standing here." Minato started and they all tensed up when he mentioned that he would've been dead.

Among each other, they murmured silently having a hard time to believe that their leader had nearly died if it wasn't the Demoness' help. Getting a help from a demon nonetheless was another huge matter to believe in.

"As now the whole village is talking about, it is true that Kagome-san is a Demoness. She is one a very strong Demoness, even stronger than Kyuubi no Kitsune, the very demon who attacked us. I understand that some of you hate her of her existence as a Demon but I will you tell this and want you to remember it to your heart. She wasn't the one who tried to destroy Konoha but the opposite. She saved Konoha from destruction. She is our savior and hero of Konoha therefore I want every one of you to treat her like that. The one who tried to destroy Konoha was Kyuubi not her." While saying this, Minato eyed the group in front of him carefully checking if any of them held grudges against her but thankfully none of them did. Standing next to him was Sandaime Hokage, his Hokage advisors and the War Hawk. He may not like Danzo but in their current situation he had a very little choice.

"From this moment, I hereby command; _nobody_ will attack Kagome-san or her son Shippou. I want every Shinobis and Civilians to know this and respect it. I will not tolerate anyone attacking her out of their hatred, revenge for their loved ones, family or out of fear. She did nothing wrong to us and the village but help us so I expect everyone to treat her equally just like any normal people. Is that understood?" Minato asked and was replied by a chorus of, 'Hai, Hokage-sama!'

"Good. ANBU Defense Squad Taichou, I want you to take four available teams to check the borders of any suspicious people or foreign Shinobis hiding. Capture anyone who deems to be a threat to Konoha with my consent. The word would've already spread about Kyuubi's rampage and they will try to use it as their advantage something I cannot allow to happen." Minato ordered and the ANBU swiftly nodded once and disappeared.

"ANBU Attack Squad Taichou, take four teams to assist Defense teams. Kill all of them and leave no one alive. There is no time to grab one for interrogation. There will be a high chance of ambush from around the border so we have to use our time wisely. If the attackers are not a missing nin, knock them out and bring them in. I will take care of their Kages in the future in my own way." Minato informed and trusting their leader, the ANBU silently disappeared into the shadows.

"ANBU General Squad Taichou, guard the inside of the village from any spies. Find any foreign movements from the villagers and shinobis who could a spy in disguise. If you find one, don't arrest them but get at least 2 ANBUs guarding them 24/7 and report to me weekly." Another ANBU left without at word.

"Jounin Commander, go find the list of all retired Shinobis. I don't care if they gave up the career when they were Genins. We are short on hands; therefore we need everyone to fill up the gaps for the time." He ordered and the Shinobi left the room immediately.

"Chunin Commander, reject every resign forms from all Shinobis from Jounin to Genins, even Academy students. ANBU resign forms will also be rejected and I will not hear any complaints. We need every Shinobis we need right now and if they complain, tell them it is a direct order from me. Until we restore the village to the original state, inform every shinobi and parents of the Academy students, resigning is not an option." Another Shinobi left the room.

"The rest of you, try to act normal to ease the villagers and comrades. Look for any suspicious action from both Shinobis and villagers. Inform your Taichous or superiors if you find any. With this stir, the spies within the village will take this as their advantage and will try to look for our weakness which we can never allow and will try to steal our secret such as the Forbidden Scroll." He informed in a very serious matter as it was a very serious matter.

"That is all and if any of you have any objections about Kagome-san and her son Shippou staying in our village, step up now." He ordered and eyed every shinobi in his office critically, looking for any fake emotions hiding their true emotions in their eyes but luckily, he found none.

They all understood him why he was asking to investigate both Shinobis and villagers. Everyone knew that there had to be at least one spy in the village for their need and the village they were working for. He couldn't take any chances now and just like any strategist, Minato was taking the worst outcome to his advantage to weed out any traitors of the village for once and for good.

"Everyone except the Clan Heads are dismissed." Like that, except for sans, everyone left his office.

* * *

><p><em>Hokage<em>_Mansion_

Back in the Hokage Mansion, Kushina was in her room on her bed, leaning against the wall, reading a book. Outside her door, there were three ANBUs guarding her door and another 4 inside her room. She didn't like having guards in or outside her room protecting 24/7 but to ease her husband, she had agreed to have them protect her until she was able to protect herself.

With Kyuubi gone from her system, her immune system weakened and her body took a huge toll from force extraction. She didn't want to admit it but it was true that in her current state, she was vulnerable to her enemies and like what had happened in the past when Kumo tried to kidnap her, she didn't want another same problem to occur.

*Knock, Knock*

"Kushina, are you ready for your therapy?" Kagome asked from outside the door. Acting immediately to her voice, Kushina scrambled down from her bed and opened the door for Kagome to come in. She greeted the red fiery woman as she came in and Kushina greeted back to the Demoness. Behind her 2 ANBUs followed in for obvious reasons.

"How are you feeling today? No feeling lightheaded, nauseous or tired?" The miko asked and Kushina shook her head.

"I'm feeling fine today. Nothing's out of hand." She replied back and Kagome nodded.

"Wow. I really should admire your fast healing. Not even some demons would feel normal after having their Youki forced out or sealed by monks. Even Shippou is feeling a little sick and tired from being released too suddenly." Kagome chuckled and Kushina chuckled together thinking about the little fox boy swaying slightly. It was comical and cute image to think about it.

"Is he okay?"

"It's been such a long time since he was in a different environment, it will take some time to adapt but he's still a kit,-" Kushina and the ANBUs raised their mentally raised their eyebrows. "-so a few days will get him back to his feet, pranking the village in no time." Kagome said and chuckled. The memories of Shippou pranking Inuyasha was one of her best memories she could ask for and she surely wanted to see how Minato would react of the new prankster in his village. Mention of pranking, the ANBUs winced behind their masks. Now they knew where their Hokage's wife got the like of pranking in her Genins days.

After a small pep talk, Kushina lied down on her bed and Kagome grabbed a nearby chair, setting it near her bed and sat down next to Kushina's bed.

"So, just like usual Kushina. Tell me if you feel uncomfortable. Shippou may be no longer in you, but his Youki are still lingering in your system so in case of my holy power goes out of hand, it will start attacking your body than healing her Chakra path." Kagome explained and the ex-jinchuuriki nodded.

Placing her left hand on Kushina's forehead and her right hand where the seal was, Kagome began to flow her miko powers into Kushina, little by little trying not to shock the body.

From the ANBUs point of view, the process was very astonishing. They saw the miko's hand glow in pink, which didn't feel right as Chakra they use. It was holy power or some would think spiritual power. If a Hyuga or Uchiha used their Kekkei Genkai to watch the process, then they would've seen pink Chakra flowing into Kushina, healing the damaged pathways.

Few minutes later, Kagome retracted her miko powers away from Kushina and lifted her hands from her.

"How do you feel now?" She asked Kushina.

"I feel better, better than before but I also feel somewhat weird." She paused for a few moments. "I didn't have this feeling before. This time it's different. I feel... relaxed? I don't know how to explain it." She mumbled quietly and listening to her words, Kagome slightly narrowed her eyes. She understood what she was talking about and simply to say, it was impossible to happen, unless...

Suddenly, Kagome widened her eyes and grabbed Ksuhina's hand, startling her and the ANBUs around them. With her sudden movement, the ANBUs brought out their tantos on instinct but hurriedly sheathed it in their scabbards seeing Kagome meant no harm.

"I-Is something wrong?" Kushina asked in slight shock of her action.

"Kushina, you have to listen to me carefully. I'm going to do form my holy power into a ball and place it on her hand. I want you to try to control it and make it remain as a ball on your palm." Kagome slowly explained and she nodded slowly, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"In normal cases, when holy powers come in contact with someone else than their owner, it dissolves into the air and disappears because miko powers are directly from the soul, a pure creation of spiritual Chakra in your words. If my theory is correct... I might not be so alone after all." Kagome said but the last sentence was too quiet for normal people to hear but Kushina and the ANBUS heard and wondered what she was talking about.

Holding onto Kushina's right hand, Kagome made a ball of her holy power, much like Minato's Rasengan on her left hand. She then slowly placed it on Kushina's hand who instinctively began trying to control Kagome's holy power in the same way of controlling her special Chakra.

With high hope, Kagome wished that her holy power would stay on Kushina's palm and so did others wanting to know her objective, but the results was neither side had expected to happen. Kagome's miko power suddenly, changed its forms to chains, the very chains Kushina used to tame Kyuubi when he was inside her. The chains suddenly wrapped around Kagome's arms, legs, ankles, wrists and neck, binding her completely. Shocked, Kushina released her control trying to free Kagome but for some reason, the chains didn't disappear and stayed where they were, tightening the joints every second, slowly choking Kagome to death.

Kushina and ANBUs tried to free her from the chains but as if the chains were glued onto her, it didn't move an inch. Panicking, the red head sent one ANBU to Minato for help and getting ANBUs who were stationed outside to help Kagome.

* * *

><p><em>Hokage<em>_Tower_

"I'm sure all of you are wondering why I asked you to remain is because-" Minato was suddenly cut off when one of the ANBUs he stationed to protect Kushina entered his office without a knock.

"I apologize for interrupting your meeting Hokage-sama, but Kagome-san needs your assistant immediately." The ANBU hastily informed the Hokage.

"What? What do you mean Kagome-san needs my help?" Minato asked, narrowing his eyes. He didn't want to think about the traitors who dared to attack her. He had even set two ANBU guards he trusted to protect Kagome from any danger in case of somebody had tried attack her from behind when she had her guard down.

"She was trying out a theory but it went wrong and now it's slowly killing her. We tried to get it off her, but it didn't work, so Kushina-sama asked me to bring you to her." He replied and hearing his wife's name, Minato jumped up from his chair.

"You should've said that first." He ranted and activated one of his Hiraishin seals he placed back in his home, disappearing in a yellow flash leaving others behind back in his office.

Snapping out, they all followed out, heading towards the Hokage Mansion, wanting to know what exactly was going on.

* * *

><p><em>Kushina's room<em>

"Kagome-san!" Kushina shouted panicky, trying her best to pry off the chains she made from her holy powers from Kagome.

"Shh... Calm down child." Kagome whispered, ignoring the burning pain on her body, she placed her hand on her head in a calming manner ignoring her body screaming in pain as she moved her arm.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to-" Kushina babbled on and tried to control the chains again but the chains didn't listen to her.

"It's not you fault. None of us knew this would've happen." She said and with a burst, Minato barged into the room panting slightly and simply to say, when he saw his wife's Chakra chains wrapped around Kagome, he didn't know what to do. He noted that instead of color blue, it was pink and so he suspected that indeed Kagome tried to try out a theory which backfired at her.

"How did this happen?" He asked and hearing his voice, Kushina rushed to Minato and cried, burying her face into his chest. She was scared that she might kill her and if she did, her son would be sad and even might hate her for what she had done.

"A result I should've expected." Kagome replied, slightly wincing at the pain. The chain around her neck was crushing her wind pipe, giving her a hard time to breathe.

Just then, another group had arrived consisting, Sandaime, Koharu, Homura, Fugaku, Hiashi, Tsume, Shikaku, Shibi, Inoichi, Chouza and Danzo. They were dumbfounded seeing Kushina's chain wrapped around Kagome, where now 2nd degree burns were visible on her neck, wrists and ankles. Tsume covered her nose smelling burnt skins and the sight was not pretty.

"Kushina, why is your chain-"

"I don't know... I tried to stop it but it didn't work. It didn't respond to me." Kushina cried loud, her sobbing getting louder and louder. Minato ran his fingers through her red hair trying to soothe his wife but it only caused her to cry louder.

"It didn't respond to you because the holy power knows that you are not its owner." Kagome weakly replied and other turned their head towards her, not understanding what she was trying to tell them.

"You may have formed the chains but they are made out of my holy power. I'm their owner but when you have tried to tame it as your own, it got confused of their rightful owner. I may be their master but because of my Youki, they don't recognize me as their master." She explained and hissed at burns on neck. They were getting worse and now blisters formed on her neck and other areas where the chain was constricting her.

"Is there anything we could do?" Minato asked but she shook her head.

"It is my job to tame it as their owner again. I'm very grateful that you tried to help me but this can't be done by human hands." Kagome said forced her now bleeding hands and bit both thumbs hard using her sharp canines causing a deep wound on the thumbs. Some winced seeing how deep the hole was but said nothing not wanting to interrupt what the Demoness was doing. She then ripped out two pieces of white cloths from her clothes and started writing something in blood that very similar to Fuinjutsu and yet it was very different at the same time. Few seconds later, two sutras were completed, written in her blood. Lifting them carefully trying not to smudge the crimson red lines, she placed them delicately on her wrists, just below the chains.

The crowd was more than aware that she was panting very hard in pain. The pain was now unimaginable and it was a miracle even for herself for not screaming and withering on the floor by now. Kagome hissed when she accidentally moved her neck too much and her hand twitched but didn't do anything else. Others looked at her very worriedly seeing her in pain that was evident in her eyes and action. The urge to help her tried to force them to move but fearing they might do something wrong, they stood frozen on their feet wishing for the best outcome they could wish and ask for.

Painfully wincing, Kagome shakily held her hands together in a weird hand sign, the same hand sign she first saw by the old Miko Kaede used when she had placed the Beads of Subjugation on Inuyasha when she first met him. Smiling ever so slightly at the memory, she started chanting in another language that no one except for her could understand.

* * *

><p>They all saw in fascination as she started chanting in another different language. They felt her spiritual power grow stronger and stronger as the words left her mouth. Minato who had his eyes glued to the sutras that were on her wrists, he saw them glow red and them to faint blue when the incantation had started. Near him, Fugaku and Hiashi activated their Dojutsus to see the process in another view and hell; it was once in a lifetime experience to see her unique Chakra work through the whole process.<p>

The pink Chakra swirled around Kagome like a protective cocoon and saw the sutras pulse like a beating heart as it sucked the power into the blood seeped lines, going over the lines in the same order Kagome had drawn them with the Chakra before it glowed red and then to faint blue, keeping the color stable. Not glowing brighter, dimmer, darker or lighter. Without understanding how the technique she was chanting worked, they both had to admit it was a very admirable Chakra control, only seen by one of the Sannin, Senju Tsunade. The amount of power she was using was neither little but fairly large, supposedly harder to control and yet despite her injured state, the control over her source was something to be awed and praised.

The long 20 minutes passed like seconds and as soon as the last words left Kagome's mouth, she switched her hand sign into different one trying her best ignoring now soaring pain. She then kneeled to the ground, hissing as she felt the chains dig into her skin and felt the warm red blood seep from her red miko pants but ignored it and started drawing another sutra in a bigger scale on the floor with her newly bitten forefinger and third finger. Knowing the fact that she had to hurry the process unless she wanted to die from her own Miko powers but this part of the process was very important and couldn't rush it without risking of releasing all of her Miko powers and her Youki, which were more than enough to kill everyone in the village and few miles outside the village. A disaster she would never risk even with her life was at line.

Too painful to bare the pain, she closed her eyes and had let her hand to the sutra without watching ignoring the watchers' alarmed looks. With her spare hand, she made a half hand sign and began muttering once more of another incantation while her other hand kept drawing the sutra. Extreme multitasking as some would say. Talking and saying two totally different subjects was not an easy feat to do when your life was at risk with unimaginable pain in your body.

Soon another 25 minutes passed and now, she was barely able to think properly. Her eyesight were blurred and was full with black and white spots from the blood loss. Doing three blood sutras in one straight go was suppose to be an impossible feat to do among monks and mikos but she wasn't a normal miko. She felt internal injuries as the no longer tamed miko powers began attacking her organs ruthlessly. Her liver already had failed and now they were going after her stomach and lungs. Coughing roughly, she felt blood dripping from a side of her mouth. Once again ignoring the gasps from the background, she formed the last hand sign and muttered 3 words before slamming both of her hands to the large sutra on the floor.

* * *

><p>The effect was instantaneous. The bindings that had been giving Kagome a living hell for the past 45 minutes broke into small pieces and dissolved into the air to nothing. The sutras that were on her wrists and on the floor had glowed bright red and also etched away in light disappearing from in front of their naked eyes. Finally Kagome slumped to the floor unconscious from pain, blood loss and using too much miko power. The last thing she was able to recall was the pain that no longer tortured her body in the cruelest method ever. She couldn't feel people nearing around her and three sets of hands on various areas of her body with foreign energy coursing inside her.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as she fell to the floor unconscious, everyone rushed to her. They had sent one ANBU to bring the Head Medic from the hospital that had yet to arrive at the scene. Till then Sandaime and his two teammates were at her side applying the basic healing they had learnt in their Genins days. Standing around Kagome's unconscious body, they prayed and pleaded for the best. Tsume was biting her fingernails in uneasiness for some unknown reasons to others. It wasn't normal to see one of the most fierce kunoichi act in such way. Tsume hadn't told this to anyone of what she was going through at the moment. The moment she felt Kagome fall to the floor in a vulnerable state, something in her instinct told her to save her, protect her. As the Alpha of her Clan and pact, she knew it better than anyone. It was the same as last time when she saw her father fall in the third Shinobi War 5 years ago. The urge to protect in her instinct that fateful day was something she could never forget. She had to control herself in front of them not wanting to arouse any suspicion to other Clans though she had no doubt that Nara was already at his heels figuring out this new puzzle even without her outburst of trying to help Kagome. Her actions told everything he needed for his genius brain.<p>

So centered about worrying Kagome, no one including the ANBUs notice of a young boy stumbling into the room with his hand on his head of a huge headache he was suffering from. He felt the outburst of Miko power that belonged to his mother and wanted to see the reason of the huge outburst but when he saw the crowd and the copper smell of blood, he snapped his head up and saw his fallen mother bleeding on the floor with three people, recognizing the old man and two other people trying to save her.

"W-What's going on?" He asked in a fearful voice. Immediately all heads were turned towards him, horror evident on their faces. They had forgotten about her son.

"Shippou, it's best for you-" Minato began in a voice to calm down the poor boy.

"What happened?" He demanded, his forceful glare locked into Minato's summer blue eyes but not waiting for an answer, he ran towards his unconscious mother evading the adults' attempts of stopping him. In matter of seconds, he was kneeling next to Sandaime who was busy trying his best to heal her.

"These injuries..." He muttered quietly as he inspected her wounds on her wrists. He knew of the cause of these horrendous injuries as he saw many demons fell years ago. If left untreated, it would cause multiple of fatal injuries that could easily lead to painful death.

"Did she lose control over her Miko power?" He suddenly asked and they saw him shocked of how he knew it. Just by their facial expressions he knew he was right though he had hoped he was wrong. Rolling up his sleeves to his elbow, he forced his body to calm down into a near meditate state and breathed in deep breaths slowly and out slowly. Looking at the crystal bracelet, he motioned he slid it off but stopped. He looked at the crowd in a threatening manner and the two Hokages knew why.

"Shippou, do you want me to-"

"Can I ask for everyone to leave this room except for Minato-san, Kushina-san and Hiruzen-san? Meaning to leave this room includes the guards." He asked calmly. They all looked at him shocked. Many mouths opened to argue back but Shikaku had beaten them first.

"Why?" The Nara asked in his lazy fashion with both of his hands in his pockets.

"To be honest, I trust none of you except for the three people." He said in the same manner no attempts of hiding the exact truth from them.

"We are the loyal to our village and to our leader." Inoichi reasoned carefully but Shippou's threatening glaze didn't stop.

"That means nothing to me. My mother and I are not part of the village. We are just helping, that's all. Minato-san may trust you, and I trust him doesn't automatically mean I trust all people he trusts. Trust is earned not given Shinobi-san." He said in an even voice and they looked at him astonishingly.

"Wha-" This time the War Hawk tried to talk but stopped when he felt a serious amount of killing intent was released from the kid. All Clan Heads looked at the red head boy in disbelief of the pure killing intent released dangerously from a mere boy.

"I won't ask twice. Leave or I'll force you all to leave." His voice was cold as ever. Minato, Kushina and Hiruzen were stunned to see Shippou's personality change 180. His red eyes glared at them wanting to kill the waves of the killing intent he was emitting was huge. The atmosphere in the room shifted dangerously. The ANBU guards who were standing protectively near Minato, Kushina and Hiruzen were itching to grab their weapons out in instinct protect them from the dangerous boy.

If this was in another situation Minato would've backed up his people but not in this situation. Finally meeting his lost mother in 400 years, now only to find her injured into critical state and his first encounter with his people for the first time, the distrust was understandable as if he was put in Shippou's shoes, he would've done the same thing. To protect his sole living family at all cost even it meant to threaten them to kill or use force.

No one moved from the position and just stared down at the boy in disbelief, having a hard time to believe of the boy's dangerous existence. Breathing out a big sigh, Shikaku raised his hands in a surrendering motion and went out of the room. Then his two friends Inoichi and Chouza followed behind their friend. Soon Shibi, Hiashi, Fugaku and finally Tsume. The Hokage's two advisors and Danzo stayed put in the room, being too stubborn to give in to a boy. Minato and Hiruzen sighed mentally knowing it was all about pride. They weren't going down from mere threatening words from a boy and if they did, it would be a cowardly act in their point of view, not that they knew the boy they were going against was the Kyuubi that attacked them few days ago.

"If you three are unwillingly to leave, then I will leave this village out of your borders with my mother since you are showing hostility, posing a threat towards us." The three trusted people widened their eyes at his outburst. Leaving the village? They were at short-handed at needed as many people they need to restore their glory.

"Who said you can leave the village as you wish to?" Danzo sneered at him and the room temperature dropped significantly.

"Again, we are not your village's civilian or shinobis. We are not your tools. We are just here to help in exchange of neutral alliance but with you not leaving the room and letting my mother suffer from fatal injuries is same as injuring indirectly allowing me to attack you at any cost since you are attacking my mother using time and taking over the advantage of her fatal injuries in attempts to kill her." The three stubborn humans gaped at him and he wasn't done. "Are you aware of the fact of killing the last Noble Demon species who controls life and death is same as declaring a war against all remaining Demons in the lands, aka the Bijus,-" Everyone flinched at the thought of going against all Bijus at once. The Kyuubi alone took an immense toll on them and with lack of time to restore; they would barely survive the attacks from all Bijus at once. "-demons from underworld and the undead? Kill her means the end of you and the whole village, including the land more or less the Elemental Nation it self. Unless you want to suffer from the consequences, I will be forced to choose from either leaving the village for the safety of my mother and me or to kill anyone who is posing a threat against us. To say I don't enjoy killing unlike what you people think you know about us. My mother will be unpleased if she hears about any deaths." He finished with an angry look on his face. They were all shock from the new information and simply to say, they ran out from the room and with the Hokages' help the guards were also gone. Nodding mentally, he slid off his bracelet; the hidden demonic features were once more visible to the naked a snap of his finger, a blue barrier was formed in the room in prosecution in advance.

"...Was that necessary?" Minato quietly asked.

"I mean nothing against you or the village Minato-san but with my mother's life in danger; I did what I had to do." Shippou reasoned as he carefully placed his two clawed hands right above her stomach, about an inch away from her. Breathing slowly, he concentrated only his power not his Youki to be summoned into his hands. Muttering few demon incantations to help his concentration, he covered his hands with the bright yellow power and placed his hands on her stomach, releasing the power inside which began to heal the internal and external injuries in fast rate.

They all watched Shippou in fascination of his gold-yellow Chakra.

"W-What is this?" Minato muttered under his breath. The Chakra Shippou possessed was another whole new level of Chakra he possessed. It was different and had concentrated life energy saturated inside.

"The reason why people die when they come in contact with our power is because of our Youki not our power. Our Youki protects from strangers to use our power or in your case Chakra. All Demons possesses this yellow Chakra. High Class Demons like me can separate our Youki from our Chakra while the Lower Class Demons can't. This is one of the reasons why Demons were hunted 350 years ago, 50 years after my mother disappeared. She protected the demons from Mikos, Demon slayers monks in exchange of protection to defenseless humans but once she disappeared they hunted us once more for our power. We demons are born with a different kind of Chakra that no living except for us demons possess. The life Chakra. Another reason why Demons live so long. The potent of Life Chakra is another whole different level to your Chakra. Some humans calls it the Sorcerer's Stone of its properties, the immortal potion, Life of the Elixir and many more. They may have hunted us for this power, none of them have let learnt the control to use it. The price is too big and inhumane." Shippou cut it short not wanting to explain the cost.

The rest of the process went silent and no one had dared to talk. 30 minutes had passed and finally Shippou's hand stopped glowing. He lifted his hand away from her and gave out a relieved sigh.

"The internal injuries are fully healed. Now I must take care of the external injuries." He mumbled silently to himself and made his hands glow once more. Slowly and delicately, he carefully placed his hands near the worst injury, her neck.

It was amazing. They saw the burns disappear from their eyes in matter of minutes. Then he loved to other injuries; her wrists, ankles, legs and other places. 20 minutes later, Kagome was fully healed, only the blood stain clothes indicated where the injuries used to be.

"From before... I wasn't exaggerating Minato-san. If Oka-san does die from these injuries, the underworld will become unbalance and will rise to the land to take revenge." All three humans paled.

"Do you know why? Why all demons are so devoted to my mother?" Shippou suddenly asked.

"You said it befo-"

"That is only a part of the answer why demons are devoted to her. Back in 400 years, when my mother was human... she used to travel around with her friends. Sango the Demon slayer, Kirara the two-tailed demon cat, Miroku the Monk, Inuyasha the half demon, and me." He said and they all looked at him curiously.

"Demon slayers, Monks and Mikos are mortal enemies of all Demons." At this Minato raised his eyebrow at the boy. "In the group, she was the Miko and healer because of her Miko power. She had the power to heal and power to destroy. She did use it against demons but only did when the demons have overstepped the boundary. Unlike the propaganda about demons, not all demons are cruel and merciless. The original ruler of the Land of Fire was a Noble Demon Sessoumaru, her husband. His father or her father in law loved both humans and demons. When his first wife, Sesshoumaru's mother died, he grieved for her death. Inu Daiyoukais are loyal to each other and if one dies, the partner grieves for their partner's death for seasons. After she died, he found another love, Inuyasha's mother." All three widened their eyes at the information.

"As you noticed, Inuyasha's only a hanyou. Half demon and half human. His mother was a human. He loved a human out of all demons because unlike any humans, she accepted him despite the fact he was a demon. She was different that's why Inu no Taishou loved her." Shippou finished not wanting to reveal the rest of the story as it wasn't his place to tell.

"Oka-san is the same. She loved both humans and demons. She cared for their safety to the extent of injuring herself to protect. When she became a Demoness, she accepted her demon side and her human side. She loved both humans and demons equally. That's why all Demons follow her. Her unwritten law of not injuring civilians, all demons obeyed to it, even after her disappearance. They were going to keep up to her law until the humans broke it. They attacked us and that was when the neutral alliance of humans and demons broke. You would know of this history. It's exaggerated but to you humans, it's known as-"

"the start of the Shinobi Age." Minato finished disbelievingly and Shippou nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha**

This is the third chapter which I couldn't finish and lost will to continue. It is unchecked, so there will be lots of mistakes. Look an AN at the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**

* * *

><p>4 days has passed since of the accident. The injuries on Kagome was all gone thanks to Shippou's healing, but due to physical contact with the Miko powers had caused her body to weaken. The incident Shippou had caused was never mentioned. The Clan members knew nothing as they left the room before the three advisors, therefore they didn't know that if Kagome was killed, then it was the end of their village and the Elemental Nation.<p>

Minato groaned loudly in his office after reading the overall report from each commanders he had assigned few days back. In the ANBU undeground cells, they already held custody of three teams from Iwa and two teams from Kumo. Suna hadn't or rather say couldn't as they were still recovering from their loss of Shinobis from the last War and Kiri was still in a Civil war. To make it worse, from the rampage of Kyuubi, they had lost 30% of the Shinobi Forces. He thanked the Gods for sending Kagome to their rescue. If she hadn't stopped Kyuubi then, he had no doubt the damage would've been worse and he wouldn't be standing in the living plane along with his wife, leaving his son alone as an orphan in the village.

Now just by reading the first report of catching five teams outside their border, he feared the next report he would soon have to read.

Just as he was about to grab the second report, a knock was heard from the door.

"Come in"

As the door silently opened, Kagome entered the room in a spare change of clothes she borrowed from Kushina as her clothes needed repairing and washed. She wore a simple light blue kimono with patterns of foxes playing around, something he had never seen or knew his wife had this kimono in her closet. She never allowed him to see her collection of clothes for some reason and to prevent him from peeping into her secret closet, she even had went far to put a Fuinjutsu to seal the two doors together. Beside her, Shippou was holding hands with her, wearing his usual clothes.

"Kagome-san, what are you doing here? You should be resting, not walking around!" Minato jumped out from his leather chair and quickly led her to the couch that was in his office.

"That's what I told her." Shippou muttered under his breath and sat on his mother's lap, allowing her to wrap her arms around him to prevent him from falling.

"It's already three o'clock in the afternoon Minato-san. I can't just lie on my bed doing nothing you know. I need to move rather than do nothing." She reasoned and pouted.

"Anyway, I was just talking with Hiruzen-san about Konoha's past. It's very interesting, except of the fact of Clan Wars between the Uchiha Clan and Senju Clan." She commented and he nodded, agreeing with her. War was something nobody enjoyed except for those who liked to fight and seek blood.

"War was never my thing after travelling three years with my friends." She said and tightened her grip on her son.

"I heard from Hiruzen-san that you like History." He nodded. "Then would you like to know the history before of the Shinobi Age?" She asked him and he looked up at her, looking very eager to know. Learning new history was something he could never reject.

Kagome lightly chuckled at his eagerness. His eyes reminded her of a child.

"Alright, make yourself confortable. It's a very long story." She reminded him and adjusted herself to make her position more confortable to tell the tale of her past. Around the room, all ANBUs were also interested to know the history beyond of what they knew of. The true story before the Shinobi Age from a person who knew every details which held no lies.

"400 years may have passed in this time, but to me, it's only been a week. I remember my friends, my home and my husband clearly in my memory. I've talked to them just a moment before I went missing for the last 400 years." She said sadly as she remembered them.

"I was still a human when I all met, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Inuyasha and Shippou. I was fifteen years old. I first met Inuyasha in the Goshinboku, the Sacred Tree. His old lover, Kikyo bounded him to the tree. That time, I was a naive little girl who knew nothing of the world. I accidently released him from the bound when I was attacked by a Centipede Demon." At the mention of 'Demon', Minato only knew of the Bijus and heard the horror of what they were capable of.

"Just 400 years ago, hundreds of Demons used to live in where we are living at the moment. Where I came from, Demons are very common." She reminded and he nodded, making note of the information. The hidden ANBUs paled behind their mask of thinking how she survived in the land populated by countless Demons and the fact that humans, their ancestors had managed to survive this far.

"The Demon was after something I held inside me. I'm sure you know of Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls." Minato absently nodded, trying to remember where he had the familiar name.

"It had disappeared 500 years before I was born, so it's been 900 years since of its disappearance." It wasn't a complete truth but explaining the time travel was more complicated. Minato widened at the information. "The last holder of the jewel was a miko just like me. On the verge of her death, she wished to the villagers as her last wish to be burnt along with the jewel so no one would be able to get hold of the jewel. It was told to be gone until I was born with the jewel inside my body. I was the reincarnation of the last holder of the jewel." She then gave out a bitter laugh. Shippou sqeezed her hand.

"Why did the miko wished for the jewel to be burnt with her? What was she achieving by burning the jewel with her?" Minato asked in curiosity as he had never heard such thing.

"Shikon no Tama isn't any normal jewel Minato-san. Just like the name states, it is made of four spirits. Aramitama (荒魂, Courage), Nigimitama (和魂, Friendship), Kushimitama (奇魂, Wisdom) and Sakimitama (幸魂, Love). Centuries before I was born, Midoriko-sama fought against demons and youkais for seven days and night. She was a miko who possessed these four spirits to the maximum, forming poverty powerful balance of power that could be used for good and evil." Now Minato and the ANBUs who were listening to the story paled at the thought of fighting against demons and youkais for seven days and night.

"When fighting the demons and youkais she came to realise that she wouldn't be able to fight them any longer, so with her last power she seized their souls and bounded to hers. It killed her and all enemies around her, creating Shikon no Tama. Inside the jewel, even until now, she's fighting against hundreds of youkais and demons. Shikon no Tama has the ability to grant wishes-" Minato widened at the ability and immediately, he knew that he would have to prevent anyone from getting ther hands on the jewel. "-and enhance physical and spiritual powers of a person, demon or youkai. But if the jewel is tainted, it will turn them into mindless animals and monsters."

"Is that jewel still amongst us Kagome-san?" The young Hokage asked warily, the feeling of uneasiness never leaving him.

"Hai. It's still amongst us." She replied in complete honesty, not even trying to hide the truth.

"But I assure you that no one would be able to get it." She said calmly.

"Is it okay for me to ask where the jewel is?" He asked in hesitation. If it was in a place, he had already had a plan to seal the place off for eternity so no one would be able to get it.

"It's inside me Minato-san." She replied and placed her hand where her heart would be. He didn't push his luck knowing her capabilities. Just by looking at her tensed figure and the grim face Shippou was making was enough for him to judge that it was a topic they didn't want to discuss. He trusted her and so, he was going trust her judgement.


	4. AN and Sorry

I know there are many people waiting for me to update this story. It's been too long since I've updated a new chapter and simply to say, I've lost my touch. My lives been hectic for quite a while and with my GCSE... you get the the gist. As many authors use this excuse, I am too. I didn't even know that I have been sick for the past four years until recently. I had to go back to Korea for treatement in the middle of school. I've tried to get some chapters some or write at least, but things hasn't been too easy.

This story is officially abandoned and if any of you wish to adopt it, feel free to. Just send me a PM and I'll know.

Sorry to say that this isn't a new chapter but a huge disappointment to all.

P.S- I did get permission for this plot, so please don't try to flame me or anything.

-Ciao-


End file.
